The Revenge of Mashtooth
by Super Shaymin
Summary: Pokemon lands on Starfy's world and helps them kill Mashtooth once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Revenge of Mashtooth**

**Chapter 1: Pokemon in Starfy's world!**

* * *

There was some rescue team you know in Mystery Dungeon there was Piplup, Eevee, and Dratini. They were on a mission to battle Giratina. The rescue team found a porthole.

"Should we go to the porthole? I am a little scared to battle Giratina." said Eevee who is always scared.

"Of coarse we are going to win the battle. It's three against one!" said Piplup who is getting excited.

"But Giratina may be way stronger than us and there could be many porthole that leads into a different world." said Dratini who is always smart. They all went inside but instead of being in the distortion world, they landed in a place where they are sanding on clouds. They saw a castle.

"We might have to be stuck here forever because the porthole had just closed!" said panicking Eevee.

"Eevee might be right though where are we?" said Dratini.

"You're at Pufftop castle." answered a voice that came from a clam called Moe. You probably heard that name from Legendary Starfy.

--*--

Well, Starfy was sleeping from the battle against Mashtooth and he woke up. He had a dream that Mashtooth came back to attack Bunston again but he was even more powerful. Starly, Starfy's little sister, was baking some breakfast to eat. The rescue team came in the castle with Moe. He introduced them to the two Star.

"This is Piplup. That's Eevee and Dratini. You should make some food for our guests, Starly." Said Moe. Starly did what Moe wanted. They had breakfast together.

Starfy asked "What type of animals are you?"

"We are Pokemon." the rescue team said, "How are we going to get out of this place? We need to get out to find Giratina to defeat it to complete our mission."

"I don't know how to do that but my friend Bunston can help I will e-mail him. Meanwhile, you can go ahead to explore the castle but don't break nor take anything. " said Starfy.

"Alright." said the rescue team and so they went off. They saw many things and pictures. They went out.

--*--

Starfy was on his computer chatting with Bunston.

_"I wonder how those pokemon came here." typed Starfy._

_"I accidently opened the newest porthole." Typed Bunston._

_"They really need to get out of this world. Do you know how to get them to their destination? If you do please tell me" said Starfy_

_"Well, it would be easy because since you deafeated Mashtooth, all I have to do is open it again. Mashtooth was blocking all of the portholes to stop us from fledding but his portholes were not closed. Let's see if I can open it again. What all portholes are closed?!"_

**A/N: This is the first chapter I wrote though it's a bit short.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Revenge of Mashtooth

Chapter 2:Mashtooth Is alive!

You probably remember that all portholes are now closed from chapter 1. Well, now the pokemon are in trouble.

After the chat, Dratini asked "Are we able to go back to our mission?"

"No." Starfy answered "You'll have to stay for a while till we find the problem."

--*--

Meanwhile, Bunston was searching Mashtooth and he found out that some evil college students had revived him. It turned out that the students were his people!

"I've got to tell Starfy about this. "said Bunston.

"It's time for lunch! Mom cooked delicious lasagna!" His brother called. Bunston came down and ate very fast . Then, came upstairs. He e-mailed Starfy.

--*--

Starfy saw the e-mail and said, " But that's impossible! I made his people to go to jail all of them! Though some of them can change into different people. Probably they changed shape, stole the keys, freed the people, and forced chemists to get the reviving potion!"

"What's the matter, Starfy." Asked Starly who was very curious about what was going on.

" Mashtooth came back." Answered Starfy in sorrow. Then, he went to bed thinking what he would do to defeat Mashtooth and of course save the castle from him.

In the next morning, Starfy announced to the pokemon that they would have to fight and kill Mashtooth and his people.

"But how are we going to kill him? Usually, pokemon don't kill but make the opponent faint." Said Eevee as the usual.

"Well, you will learn how to make a person die. Making someone faint will not work on Mashtooth and his people. They have gotten stronger than before. That potion cannot only revive you but also make you stronger but now Mashtooth is heading for me and Bunston which are bad because my and his strength won't work on Mashtooth so we are counting on you two." Starfy explained.

All of the sudden.

"Oh my god I'm having a child!" Starly shouted out of nowhere.

"Let's start our journey to Mach Hill. There, we will meet Bunston and fight Mashtooth. I will teach you how to fight to the death. Moe, you also have to come too." Starfy said. And so on they went.


End file.
